


[磁卡生賀]有種微笑

by Sophie_610027



Series: I was Drunk And I Love You [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Joshua, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Happy Birthday Leon Goretzka, M/M, Mutual Pining, it should be a drunk sex but i didn't write it cause i don't know how to write one, someone help me
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 喝茫了的米希和可憐的清醒著的磁卡。





	[磁卡生賀]有種微笑

**Author's Note:**

> 期末前一周的壓力產物段子，決定修一修當作Leon生賀。兩天後發一篇Jo’s pov當作米花花生賀www  
> 只是米希何時要剃鬍子呢（遠目  
> （大過年的就別提戰況了我看不到我看不到我什麼都看不到）
> 
> 再次對校對小天使至上無比崇高的敬意  
> 謝謝願意點開甚至看完這篇文章的你  
> 棄權聲明：我不擁有他們，可是在我的文章裡、我的世界裡他們擁有彼此

看起來完全喝茫了的Joshua軟趴趴地靠在Leon身上。

 

「Jo，起來，睡在這裡會感冒。」

Leon推了推癱在他身上的醉鬼。可這不但沒什麼用，Joshua反而更往Leon的方向挪，還抱住他的左手臂當抱枕，臉頰在二頭肌上蹭啊蹭的。

翻了個大白眼，Leon抽開手臂試圖起身，準備把人搬到臥室去。只不過他實在有些小看喝醉的人的力氣了，更何況這人體型雖然小了點終究也是個運動員，兩人體重的差距也沒有太大。Joshua突然睜開眼猛地抓住Leon的手，一使力就把剛站起來還沒站穩的Leon拉回沙發上，隨即靈活地翻身爬了上去，然後一屁股坐在他的大腿上，雙腿還很順的夾著他的腰。

可是，呃，怎麼說，有點靠近某個不可言喻的部位。

Leon不自覺地嚥了口口水。

他腿上的始作俑者倒是一點自覺也沒有。Joshua把雙手撐在Leon的頭的兩側，緩緩把自己的臉湊向他的。

Leon不知道手該往哪裡擺，感覺放哪都很怪，最後還是決定一手放在沙發上，一手扶著Joshua的背，以防他不小心摔下去，隔天訓練被教練和隊醫追殺。確實，Leon是喜歡Joshua的（當然不只是「朋友的喜歡」，是一點都不單純的那種），不過鑑於這傢伙現在醉到不知道東南西北的狀態，他不想趁人之危、拿他們的友誼當賭注，然後在接下來幾十年都被對方討厭。

——但現在，嬌小的後衛用四肢把高大的中場釘在原地，因酒精而蒙上一層水霧的雙眼微眯，形成兩道彎彎的縫，金色睫毛下隱隱透出灰色的光芒，雖然看著前方但眼神渙散，似乎根本沒有對焦；從脖子以上的皮膚微微發紅，夕陽下沒抹髮膠的金髮東翹西翹，看起來像是剛結束一場比賽，從球場上走下來一樣（也是他在心裡最喜歡的屬於對方的樣子）。

Leon覺得自己快撐不下去了。

有種衝動。

想要。

做點什麼。

『⋯⋯是他自己爬上來的啊不是我的問題不是我的問題我不是變態！』在內心瘋狂哀嚎著，Leon用盡全力克制自己不要一個腦抽現在就對自己的隊友兼好友下手。

於是接下來的一分鐘他們就這樣動也不動地看著對方。

接著Joshua又往前坐了一點，兩人的臉之間的距離也隨之縮短，嘴唇相距不到十公分。就在Joshua看起來就要親上來，而Leon有些鴕鳥心態地閉上眼試圖把頭往後退一些的時候——

 

『啪。』某種溫熱的液體落在Leon的褲子上。

Leon趕緊睜眼，只見對方眼中的水霧聚集成了水滴啪嗒啪嗒地一直往下掉，在雙頰形成兩條小河。

⋯⋯什麼狀況？？？！！！

Leon一瞬間也慌了，但還是勉強保持鎮定，抬起本來撐在沙發上的手輕輕地拍著Joshua的背試圖安慰他。

「Shhhh，Jo，別哭、別哭⋯⋯怎麼了？」

Joshua什麼話都不說就是一直哭，本來還沒什麼事的，聽到Leon問他反而哭得更厲害了。Joshua不常哭，頂多是跟吃了炸藥一樣自己生自己的氣或是一整天不說話；除了國家隊那次以外，比賽輸得再怎麼慘Leon都沒有看他掉過眼淚。

「嘿，我知道我們的Jo很堅強的⋯⋯不要哭，告訴我發生了什麼事，好嗎？」Leon忍不住伸手用拇指幫Joshua抹掉眼淚，同時不經意的發現，那雙灰綠色的眼睛在一層淚水跟光線的照射下就像家裡的那個琉璃飾品一樣。嗯，他果然很喜歡。

「嗚⋯⋯」一邊哭一邊吸鼻涕，Joshua伸手抱住Leon的脖子，眼睛抵著他的肩膀，淚水沾濕了他肩上的布料。「⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯那個人，他不喜、不喜歡我⋯⋯他討厭我⋯⋯他一定覺得我、我很煩，覺、覺得我很吵⋯⋯」Joshua帶著鼻音的哭腔從下方傳來：「他想把我趕走啦嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」

Leon心一沉。所以Jo有喜歡的人，但是那個人不喜歡他？這樣失戀的可不只Jo， **他也失戀了** 。

「⋯⋯他有心事都寧願打電話去英國！或是法國！都不跟我說！」Joshua的語氣突然變得很氣憤，音量隨之提高，手臂也圈得更緊了：「我每次要關心他他都敷衍我！會不會連朋友都當不成⋯⋯」

Leon壓下心裡對那個「他」的怒火，手輕輕拍撫著Joshua的背，希望能讓他冷靜下來。

「慶祝都去找Lewy⋯⋯不給我聖誕禮物⋯⋯下場之後跟Manu一起走做什麼啦嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯Thomas都在瞪了⋯⋯為什麼讓Arjen幫你綁鞋帶他都有Franck了啊⋯⋯」

Leon的手頓了一下。

怎麼這句子聽起來莫名熟悉。

「他一定是跟Max在一起不然就是Jule⋯⋯一定是之前在沙爾克的啦！我一個二十歲才上德甲替補席弱的要死的中場長得很矮脾氣又很糟糕他才不會喜歡我而且他還有對象了嗚嗚⋯⋯」

Leon在心裡翻了個白眼。他才沒有跟Max或Jule在一起，而且他覺得Jo的身高很剛好，脾氣不到糟糕的程度他反而覺得挺可愛的，重點是Jo一點也不弱好嗎，明明一直是中場卻能同時勝任後衛角色還被稱作「拉姆二世」和「未來隊長」的人到底弱在哪。

 

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

⋯⋯⋯⋯

⋯⋯不對。

**不對。**

 

「Jo，把頭抬起來一下好嗎。」Leon放柔聲音哄道。

Joshua乖乖抬起頭，一臉困惑地看向Leon。

「Jo，你是說Leon嗎？」

「嗯。」

「Leon Goretzka？」

「不然還有哪個Leon。」

「那你知道我是誰嗎？你在哪裡？」

「⋯⋯」Joshua湊上前，皺著眉似乎是在努力辨認，同時Leon可以感覺到對方帶著酒氣的氣息噴在他臉上。

「不知道。」

回答得坦坦蕩蕩理直氣壯。

「這裡好溫暖。我喜歡。」說完整個人就貼了上來，下巴完美卡著Leon的肩窩，胸膛緊貼著胸膛，下半身⋯⋯不好說。

 

就在Leon以為他已經睡著了，自己的苦難終於結束了的時候，Joshua用軟軟糯糯有點模糊的聲音說了一句。

「好喜歡Leon。」

——Leon Goretzka內心受到十萬點爆擊。

 

左手托著Joshua的屁股，右手放在他背後，Leon「唰」地起身，抱著一直賴在他身上的人大步走向通往臥室的走廊。

似乎因為突然增加的高度瞬間酒醒了大半，連剛剛認不出的人都認出來了的Joshua大叫：「Leeeonnnnnnnnn？！這樣太高了快放我下去！」

「剛剛是你自己爬上來的。」

「我醉——」

「——我會放你下來的。」Leon打斷他，臉上揚起一抹淺笑，「不知道我的床夠矮了嗎？」

 

 

_有種微笑寫作寵溺，讀作老子今天就要吃了你_

 

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 不用想了我寫不出來所以沒有車  
> 想像力就是你的超能力（欸


End file.
